


i love you 3000

by qunnyv19



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Could Be Canon, Drabble Collection, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Irondad, spiderson
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Sepuluh kali Tony Stark mengatakanaku menyayangimupada Peter, tidak secara eksplisit. (Atau mungkin, tiga ratus kali lipat rasa sayangnya pada Peter yang belum sempat terungkapkan.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [i love you 3000](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522148) by [redpanda19 (qunnyv19)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/redpanda19)



> **Disclaimer:** Tony Stark/Iron Man & Peter Parker/Spider-Man adalah karakter milik Marvel dalam setting Marvel Cinematic Universe, diproduksi oleh Marvel Studios.  
>  ** _I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction._**  
>  **Characters:** Tony Stark/Iron Man & Peter Parker/Spider-Man  
>  **Warning:** drabble collection, IronDad & SpiderSon.  
> Enjoy!  
> 

.

**(one)**

**photo**

“Um, jadi,” Peter berdeham, memegang canggung sertifikat Stark Industries yang sudah dibingkai, kemudian menatap Tony, “bagaimana kita harus berpose?”

“Kau tidak pernah berpose foto resmi?”

“Pernah—“

“Kenapa mesti bertanya,” ujar Tony, mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Peter, lalu menggunakan satu tangan untuk menyangga bagian bawah bingkai di depan tubuhnya.

“—tapi tidak pernah bersamamu, Mr. Stark,” bisik Peter, menghadap ke kamera dengan buru-buru dan menyeringai terlalu lebar. Saat Happy menyerahkan hasil fotonya, Tony mengernyit.

“Dan kenapa kau memegang sertifikatnya terbalik?”

“Oh!” Peter baru sadar akan letak sertifikat yang tidak semestinya, dan lekas membetulkan posisi bingkai sehingga tulisan Stark Industries dan Peter Parker tidak terbalik.

Tony mengambil sertifikat tersebut dari Peter, kini ia yang memegangi sertifikat sepenuhnya, lalu berkata tanpa menoleh, “lihat ke kamera, senyum yang benar, _kid_ , dan ya, _fokus_.”

Hasil akhir foto itu lebih meyakinkan dibanding foto yang pertama. Sertifikat tersebut menampilkan tulisan yang jelas atas hasil magang Peter Parker di Stark Industries, dengan Tony Stark yang berada di sebelah Peter—terlihat tersenyum senang akan hasil anak didiknya.

“Oke, kerja bagus.” Tony mengangguk-angguk kemudian menaruh sertifikat itu ke atas meja kaca yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Peter memerhatikan Tony Stark sampai akhirnya Tony kembali di posisi sebelah Peter dan memberi isyarat kepada Happy dengan jari telunjuk kanan yang terangkat.

Happy mengangkat alis, kemudian mengangguk-angguk, siap mengambil gambar satu kali lagi dengan kameranya.

Tony merangkul pundak Peter sebelum pemuda itu sempat mengatakan apa pun.

“Nah, _say cheese_ , tidak perlu terlalu tegang karena ini bukan foto formal,” tukas Tony, sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum.

Peter yakin seandainya dia diberi aba-aba terlebih dahulu, hasil fotonya akan lebih bagus; karena saat Happy mengatakan “… tiga ….” mulut Peter masih membentuk O bulat yang lebar.

.

**(two)**

**glasses**

Saat itu Tony mengundang Peter ke markas Avenger untuk mencoba _Spider-Man suit_ terbarunya dengan protokol pelatihan versi terbaru (Tony bersikeras agar Peter tetap melewati protokol pelatihan, kali ini dengan keamanan yang sudah ditingkatkan), dan Peter melihat sekeliling dan pandangannya meneliti seluruh ruangan dengan cermat.

“Woah, Mr. Stark, _sir_ , Anda punya banyak sekali koleksi kacamata—“ Peter mendekat pada salah satu kacamata berbingkai kotak dan ada garis penyangga di antara bingkai hidung; model yang jarang ia lihat. Yang ia tahu, memang Tony Stark memakai berbagai macam kacamata di beragam kesempatan.

Tanpa sadar tangannya sudah menyentuh kacamata itu dan mencobanya, “—woah, apa jangan-jangan aku mengalami gangguan mata, ya? Kacamata ini membuat penglihatanku semakin jelas.”

Tony yang sedang menatap hologram dan sistem komputernya saat itu kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Peter. Ia melihat Peter sudah berjalan-jalan dengan kacamata barunya.

“Itu memang sudah kubuat untuk menajamkan penglihatan dan melihat jarak jauh, _kid_. Untukmu saja.”

“Apa?” Peter merasa ia salah dengar kemudian berjalan mendekat. “Um, aku minta maaf, Mr. Stark, sudah memakai kacamatamu sembarangan. Akan kuletakkan—“

“—sudah kubilang, untukmu saja.”

Tony masih sibuk dengan komputernya.

“Apa?”

“Apa perlu kubuat alat pembersih telinga untuk menajamkan indra pendengaranmu juga?”

.

**(three)**

**blanket**

Pulang dari pertarungan mereka melawan Kapten Amerika di bandara, setelah Tony menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Steve Rogers (tidak terlalu terselesaikan, _but_ ,  _well_ ), Tony memastikan Peter berada di rumahnya terlebih dahulu supaya bisa menyamarkan luka-luka di tubuh anak itu.

(Walaupun, ya, ketahanan tubuhnya sebagai manusia laba-laba—secara harfiah—memang banyak membantu).

“Mr. Stark, tidak perlu repot-repot—“ Peter terbatuk saat tubuhnya ditaruh di atas sofa.

 _Suit_ milik Peter sudah berada di tangan Tony—untuk inspeksi lebih lanjut, katanya—dan ia menyuruh Peter untuk segera mandi.

“Aku—“ Peter melihat tatapan Tony yang tajam dan datar, kemudian ia mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri, menuju kamar mandi besar yang berada di gedung tinggi tersebut.

Entah berapa lama Peter menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi, karena saat ia kembali, tubuhnya terasa sangat berat dan matanya sudah mengerjap; nyaris tak bisa terbuka.

Tony yang sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya melihat Peter ambruk di sofa.

“Mr. Stark—“

Peter memejamkan mata, terdengar dengkuran halus tak lama setelahnya.

Tony meletakkan ponselnya, menuju kamar tidur terdekat, mengambil salah satu selimut tertebal dan terbaik yang ia punya, kemudian menyampirkannya ke tubuh Peter Parker perlahan-lahan.

Tangannya mengambang di udara, sejenak ragu, dan ia menepuk kepala Peter lembut. “Selamat tidur, _kid_.”

.

**(four)**

**formal clothes**

Peter membongkar lemari pakaiannya, yang kini isinya sudah memenuhi tempat tidur dan lantai kamar. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepala. Apa yang harus ia pakai untuk acara perpisahan kelasnya? Ia mempunyai dua setelan yang sudah sangat kusam dan kumal. Ia bisa saja meminta Bibi May untuk membelikan setelan formal yang baru, tapi tas ranselnya kemarin hilang (lagi)—dengan alibi rusak, karena ia menaruhnya sembarangan di gang tempat sampah—dan tentu ia tidak mau merepotkan Bibi May untuk yang keseribu kalinya.

Saat itulah ia mendengar ponselnya berdering.

Peter berjinjit untuk melihat nama di layar ponselnya. Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark meneleponnya! Apakah ada misi—apakah—

Dengan segera ia melompati pakaian-pakaiannya yang berserakan dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

_Video Call …._

“Halo, Mr. Stark?” tanya Peter, mengarahkan kamera depan ke wajahnya dengan latar belakang lemari kayu yang terbuka dan baju-baju yang berserakan di kamar.

“ _Kid_ ,” ujar Tony, memijit batang hidungnya, “apa yang kau lakukan dengan baju-baju itu?”

“Oh, itu, um, aku sedang bersih-bersih.”

“Bersih-bersih? Apa yang kau sebut bersih-bersih kalau aku bisa melihat kecoa baru saja melintas dari lemari itu?”

“Um—“

Tony mengangkat alisnya. “ _Well_ , waktumu sepuluh detik.”

“Mr. Stark, ada apa meneleponku?” Peter berdeham supaya bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Apakah ada misi baru atau—“

“Lima detik lagi.”

Air muka Peter berubah. Dia tidak bisa bohong lagi setelah sering kali ia membohongi Tony—ketika kepergok melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya dengan setelan _Spider-Man_ terbarunya—dan dia tidak mau mengecewakan Tony Stark, untuk semua alasan yang telah ada.

“Aku sedang mencari pakaian untuk—“

“… tiga …”

“—pesta perpisahan—“

“… dua,” Tony mengetuk-ngetuk jam tangannya.

“—tapi tidak ada yang pantas—“

“Oke,” Tony mengangguk.

“Oke?”

“Oke, sekitar dua puluh menit lagi aku sampai ke sana, kau siap-siap, dan kita akan segera mencari baju.”

“Mr. Stark! Tidak perlu, maksudku aku hanya mencari baju dan aku tidak perlu yang baru—“

“ _End call_.”

Kini Peter menatap pakaian-pakaiannya yang berserakan, dan mulai memilih apa yang baju yang pantas untuk dikenakan bersama Tony Stark untuk berbelanja.

.

**(five)**

**cream stew**

Peter Parker tidak ingat bagaimana kejadiannya bermula, namun sekarang dia sedang berada di salah satu tempat tidur terbesar yang pernah ia tempati, dan kamar yang lebih luas dari dua pertiga bagian rumahnya.

Kepalanya pusing sekali.

“Uh.”

Ia mengerjapkan mata. Lampu begitu redup dan terang di matanya.

Terdengar pintu terbuka.

Samar-samar ia bisa melihat bayangan pria dengan mangkuk di kedua tangannya …. Sebentar ….

“Mr. Stark?”

“ _Kid_.” Tony meletakkan mangkuk itu di nakas sebelah tempat tidur Peter. Peter bisa mencium wangi masakan sup hangat yang menyeruak dan menenangkan.

“Bagaimana aku bisa di sini?”

“Yah, _well_ , sepertinya kepalamu butuh perbaikan.” Tony duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Peter bergeser sedikit untuk memberikan tempat lebih banyak lagi. “Apa yang kau lakukan selama tiga hari ini?”

“Aku tidak melakukan—“ kemudian ia ingat semacam pengejaran perampokan senjata ilegal, sungai-sungai, truk, tempat sampah, dan darah. Penjahat-penjahat itu sudah berhasil ditangkap, tentu, namun Peter adalah pahlawan super yang juga manusia dan butuh istirahat.

Ia bisa merasakan kelelahan yang amat sangat kala itu karena kurang tidur dan menyelidiki penjahat-penjahat itu, dan saat masuk sekolah, Flash lagi-lagi mengatakan hal-hal yang kurang enak, dan nyaris menghajarnya sebelum Peter yang ambruk terlebih dahulu.

Oh dan tentu saja titik pengawasan yang Tony pasang di _Spider-Man_ _suit_ nya sudah dimatikan oleh Ned; atas permintaan Peter, agar tidak membuat Tony khawatir.

Ned yang menelepon Happy dan menyampaikan semuanya pada Tony Stark. Pasti seperti itu akhir ceritanya.

“Temanmu tidak bisa bilang pada Bibi May bahwa kegiatanmu setiap malam adalah menghajar penjahat sehingga kehilangan jam tidur selama tiga hari, jadi dia menelepon Happy.” Tony mengangkat bahu. “Siapa yang suruh kau menangani penjahat itu sendirian? Dan aku belum mulai tentang kau yang menon-aktifkan _tracker_ di _suit_ nya.”

“Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka seperti itu, lagipula—“ Peter merasa kepalanya agak berat, omonganya juga tidak beraturan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak berdebat lebih jauh. “Mr. Stark, aku minta maaf karena merepotkan. Aku akan bersiap-siap pergi setelah ini.”

“Jangan kau pergi sebelum kau makan sup yang aku buat itu. Aku jarang, jarang sekali masuk ke dapur.”

“Sebentar, kau bisa masak?” Peter terbangun agak kaget. “Kupikir—“

Tony menaikkan alisnya. “ _You’re welcome, kid._ Istirahat dan aku tidak mau dengar ada laporan-laporan aneh yang aku tahu setelah kejadiannya lewat.”

“Um—“ Peter ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Tony sudah membuka pintu dan pergi; hanya jasnya saja yang terlihat sampai pintu menutup kembali. Ia melirik sup yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Tangannya memegang mangkuk sup dan menghirup aromanya, kemudian menyendokkan daging ayam dengan rebusan krim itu ke dalam mulut.

Bukan _cream stew_ terenak yang pernah ia cicipi, namun jelas salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah diberikan Tony kepadanya; bukan secara material.

.


	2. Chapter 2

 .

**(six)**

**cheeseburger**

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony menatap ke luar jendela. Mobil yang mereka kendarai masih berjalan perlahan, disetir oleh Happy yang memasang wajah datar. Peter menyenggol Tony sekali lagi.

“Hm.”

“Maaf karena merepotkanmu, tapi sungguh kau tidak perlu menjemputku ke sekolah—“

“Aku sudah membawa semua kebutuhanmu agar bisa menjalani _basic training_ dengan Nat di menara Avengers, dan sudah kukatakan juga pada bibimu kalau kau akan menginap tiga hari, jadi, yah, semuanya memang harus terlihat sempurna.”

“Umm.”

Tony mengangkat alisnya, dan tidak ada lagi yang Peter katakan.

Lima menit kemudian mereka sampai di markas.

“Jangan lupa,” ujar Tony, menepuk pundak Happy, dan Happy mengangguk.

Sembari bertanya-tanya apa yang Tony maksud dengan itu, Peter mengikuti Tony naik ke ruang tengah.

Seseorang muncul tepat saat Peter menempelkan bokongnya di sofa.

“Paket untuk Anda, _sir_.” Salah satu robot datang dan membawakan paket makanan.

Atau lebih tepatnya, dua burger keju yang besar dan tebal dan renyah yang bisa Peter lihat dari pinggirannya.

Tony mengangguk, memberi isyarat agar robot tersebut pergi.

 _Mungkin itu yang dimaksud Tony kepada Happy tadi_ , kepala Peter memberikan pendapat.

“Kau lapar?” tanya Tony, duduk di sebelah Peter dan mengambil salah satu burger yang terletak di meja.

“Tidak, _sir_ —“

Dan saat itu juga perut Peter memilih untuk berbunyi dengan memalukan di tengah-tengah ruangan besar, yang hanya ada dirinya dan Tony Stark.

“Makan.”

“Tidak perlu—“

“Kau jelas-jelas lapar.”

Tony Stark tidak pernah, catat ini, _tidak pernah_ memberikan burger kejunya kepada siapa pun.

Namun hari itu ia memilih menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk menyodorkan burger tersebut di pangkuan Peter Parker.

.

**(seven)**

**books**

Saat sesi latihan bersama Natasha sudah selesai, Peter memilih mengistirahatkan diri di perpustakaan. Ada banyak sekali koleksi buku di sana, kebanyakan buku-buku non-fiksi berbalut sains dan ilmiah yang bisa ia pelajari.

“Banyak sekali,” gumam Peter, tidak pernah melihat buku-buku berjejer sebanyak itu.

“Kau suka?” tanya Tony, sudah muncul di sebelah Peter dan mengambil salah satu buku. “Kulihat kau senang belajar, _kid_.”

“Mr. Stark, aku suka dengan sains, walaupun jarang membaca.”

Peter menunjuk salah satu rak di ujung yang dilapisi kaca khusus.

“Buku-buku yang di sudut itu, Mr. Stark, apakah beda?”

“Oh, itu koleksi pribadi,” sahut Tony Stark. Tidak ada yang pernah menyentuh koleksi pribadinya karena ia sudah menguncinya dengan beragam kata sandi dan proteksi lainnya. “Kau mau baca?”

“Tapi itu koleksi pribadimu, tidak ada yang pernah menyentuhnya—“

Tony mengangkat tangannya. Ia mendekati rak tersebut, menekan-nekan beberapa kata sandi, dan ilustrasi yang terlihat seperti gembok terbuka.

Kaca tersebut terbuka, menampilkan koleksi-koleksi buku Tony Stark yang tidak pernah dibaca orang lain selama puluhan tahun.

“Lagipula, aku sudah lama sekali tidak membukanya. Baca saja, _kid_.”

“Mr. Stark—“

“Hmm?”

Peter tersenyum lebar. “Terima kasih.”

Tony melambai-lambaikan tangannya seolah itu hal yang tidak besar sama sekali, namun ada sudut yang terbentuk, kecil, di bibirnya.

.

**(eight)**

**haircut**

“Hatsyii—“

Peter menutup mulutnya dan menggeser posisi rambutnya yang menghalangi mata. Mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah; Tony melakukan sesuatu dengan tabletnya, sementara Peter membaca salah satu buku yang sudah ia pinjam dari koleksi pribadi Tony Stark.

Tony menoleh ke belakang. “Rambutmu sudah mulai panjang.”

“Kurasa begitu.” Peter menggeser posisi rambutnya lagi, yang kembali jatuh di dahinya.

Tony masih menyentuh sesuatu di tabletnya. Peter bersin lagi, mengenai rambutnya lagi. “ _Shit_.”

“ _Language_.”

“Maaf, Mr. Stark.”

Beberapa detik kemudian, peralatan-peralatan muncul di sekitar Peter, didorong oleh pendorong roda otomatis yang disediakan oleh Stark Industries.

Peter melihat sekeliling dengan dahi berkernyit. “Um, Mr. Stark—“

Pemuda itu bisa melihat beberapa jenis shampoo, gunting, pencuci rambut ….

“Dengar ini, aku belum pernah memotong rambut sebelumnya, jadi jangan sering-sering gerakkan kepalamu—“ Tony masih melihat tabletnya yang kini sudah menampilkan layar besar di langit-langit: video Youtube, tutorial memotong rambut model anak laki-laki terbaru.

“Aku bisa memotong rambut besok setelah pulang sekolah—“

“Sudah kubilang jangan gerak-gerakkan kepalamu.” Kedua tangan Tony yang dibalut sarung tangan sudah berada di kepala Peter. “Oke?”

“Umm.”

Proses itu berlangsung kurang lebih tiga puluh menit karena Tony ingin memberikan upaya terbaik. Saat sudah selesai, Tony meletakkan gunting tersebut dan mengusap-usap dagunya.

‘Asisten-asisten’ Tony segera merapikan semua kekacauan tersebut.

Peter melihat penampilannya sekali lagi di kaca.

“Mr. Stark—“

“Tidak diizinkan untuk protes.”

“—hasilnya bagus.”

.

**(nine)**

**home**

“Besok aku akan pulang.”

Peter membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada di markas, karena acara ‘tiga hari pelatihan bersama Natasha Romanoff’ sudah berakhir. Ia memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal sekali lagi, lalu menarik kopernya ke bawah.

“ _Kid_ ,” panggil Tony.

“Ya?”

“Kau tidak akan, kautahu, mengucapkan sesuatu atau—“

“Terima kasih banyak, Mr. Stark, memberiku banyak sekali kesempatan untuk belajar. Aku juga sudah mengucapkannya pada Natasha—uh, aku kira tadi kau pergi atau ….”

Tony melambaikan tangannya. “Hati-hati. Happy akan mengantarmu pulang.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Dan, _kid_.”

“Hmm?”

“Jangan sungkan kalau kau ingin ke sini lagi.”

Cengkeraman Peter pada koper mengerat.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Hmm.”

“Aku boleh ke sini kapan saja, bukan? Mm, misalnya, bertemu denganmu—“

“Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri.”

“Apa?”

Tony melirik jam tangannya. “Happy akan marah kalau kau tidak segera turun dan membawa kopermu.”

Peter mengangguk.

Ia yakin tadi ia tak salah dengar.

.

**(ten)**

**hug**

Dari sekian banyak momen yang terjadi selama lima tahun ini, Tony tidak pernah tahu (meskipun ia membayangkan, bermimpi, dan _berharap_ ) bahwa ia akan kembali berhadapan dengan Peter Parker.

“Um, Mr. Stark? Kautahu, Dr. Strange melakukan sesuatu dengan benda kuning aneh yang selalu dia keluarkan itu—“

Itu gerakan impulsif, tentu saja. Hanya sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan, tapi yang Tony tahu ingin ia lakukan saat bertemu kembali dengan Peter.

“Oh, _that’s nice_.”

Pelukan hangat itu berlangsung sebentar. Selingan sebelum mereka kembali ke medan perang. Namun Tony tahu ia tidak menyesal melakukan itu.

“Jaga dirimu baik-baik,” bisik Tony, memberikan tepukan ringan di pundak Peter.

“Mr. Stark.”

Namun Tony sudah terbang lagi dengan _suit_ nya.

Ia tidak tahu apakah itu pelukan terakhir mereka, namun Tony sama sekali tidak menyesal. Keputusannya untuk kembali membantu Avengers dan melakukan pencurian waktu itu sama sekali tidak salah.

Peter menatap Tony yang sudah kembali menyerang anak buah Thanos.

Ada banyak sekali yang ingin Peter ceritakan jika mereka sudah selesai berperang. []

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> terima kasi untuk ce @ marsela yang udah bantu ngasih prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> 5 drabble lagi akan dipost … setelah berhasil pulih dari ending end game.  
> Also. THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS THE BEST!  
> *lanjut menangisi fanart dan fanvideos dan fanfiksi yang bertebaran*


End file.
